


Christmas Vacation: It's Too Packed in Here

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Carsex, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Riding, Slightcockwarming, Slightmpreg, Stepson, agegap, stepfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: Baekhyun never imagine agreeing to his ex-husband's proposal of going to a vacation together will lead him to ride his step-son in the car.----Please do not read if you're uncomfortable with incest fic. Thank you.





	Christmas Vacation: It's Too Packed in Here

**Author's Note:**

> "It's too pack in here where will I sit?!" 
> 
>  
> 
> Kyungsoo calmed his ex-husband down, trying to think of a way to fit Baekhyun in the car. He really wanted to make peace with the man since he did cheat on him before.
> 
>  
> 
> He was hoping the Christmas vacation he had plan could ease the tension between them all.
> 
>  
> 
> "How about you sit on Chanyeol at the back?" 
> 
>  
> 
> Baekhyun snapped his head towards the owner of the voice, glaring at the taller man.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why on earth would I sit on him?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "C'mon dad, hurry up. It has been almost an hour. We will arrive late if you keep this going. Just sit on me I won't mind," 
> 
>  
> 
> Baekhyun grumbled, muttering profanities at the couple in front of him before finally making a way towards Chanyeol in the car. 

Baekhyun grumbled seeing the sight of a car pulled over to his house. He had been waiting for almost 3 hours since his ex-husband called him to prepare himself. He wore a soft pink shorts and a white tank top as Kyungsoo told him they'll be going straight to the warm jakuzi he had book earlier.

 

 

He closed the sliding door of his room, making his way to the door after he checked his house, making sure everything is locked and safe. 

 

 

"Baekhyun!" 

 

 

He snapped his head to the owner of the voice, heart clenching a bit at the sight of a small man jogging to him, followed by another taller men behind him. He recognised the first tall as Kyungsoo's current long-term boyfriend, Jongin, whilst the other was his step-son, Chanyeol.

 

 

They were all wearing identical clothes as him, shorts and t-shirts for Jongin and as for Kyungsoo, he settled with a black longer short which stopped pass his knees and a black large t-shirt which probably belong to Jongin.

 

 

Chanyeol on the other hand was wearing a soft blue short, Baekhyun noticed that it was actually the couple shorts that he gave Chanyeol for Christmas last year, he took one and gave his step-son one since Chanyeol insisted in getting the same items as him. He was wearing a similar tight white tank top as well.

 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo first got together when they were both 29. Kyungsoo had a child in his previous relationship when he was only 18, which unsurprisingly with Jongin, his now long term boyfriend.

 

 

Chanyeol was only 8 when Kyungsoo and Jongin part ways. Baekhyun was a tad bit worried that Chanyeol might not liked him when they first met but both hit it off right away the moment they started to talk with each other which calm Kyungsoo down a bit as he saw his own son warming up to Baekhyun quickly. They got married two years after dating and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun  were inseparable after that. 

 

 

Unfortunately, he hadn't seen or heard much from Chanyeol after him and Kyungsoo's divorce when Chanyeol was 20. Chanyeol did called him once in a while just to tell him he missed him which he replied with same context as well.

 

 

If Baekhyun was being honest, his stomach literally fluttered when he saw Chanyeol a minute ago. Chanyeol's 22 years old self was way more different than when he was younger. Baekhyun remembered even back then Chanyeol was a tad bit taller than him but chubbier, with his long hair down, though he did lost all his weigh when he hitted 16. 

 

 

Now Chanyeol was a lot more muscular than before. Maybe the gym fees that he begged Baekhyun to pay half for him was actually working.

 

 

"What the... where's your other car?!" 

 

 

"My brother wants to used it for these two days," 

 

 

Kyungsoo nibbled his fingers, watching Baekhyun scanning the almost full small car. 

 

 

"So why the fuck would you think bringing this small Audi will fits us all?!"

 

 

"Hey don't scream at him like that. At least he has a car not like someone who complains a lot," 

 

 

Before Baekhyun could pounced his way to Jongin, Chanyeol grabbed him by the waist, trying to calm the frantic man.

 

 

"My car is being fix just so you know,"  Jongin shrugged, sighing when he saw Kyungsoo asking him to stop.

 

 

Kyungsoo picked Baekhyun's back and gave them to Jongin for him to fit them in the already cramped car. 

 

 

Baekhyun inspected the car and groaned frustratedly when he saw the tiny space left in the car was the place that Chanyeol sat earlier.

 

 

He wanted to kill Kyungsoo.

 

 

After making a fuss over a single seat, Baekhyun was finally sat on Chanyeol's lap because apparently Kyungsoo was 2 months pregnant and it wasn't appropriate for him to sit in a cramped space. 

 

 

There was literally no space at all after they entered the car and Baekhyun wanted to kill Jongin for the smirk he gave him.

 

 

Kyungsoo fidgeted on his seat, turning back occasionally to check on Baekhyun, feeling sorry for the small guy until the latter guy told him he was definitely not okay and the doe eyed should stopped looking at him before he killed him.

 

 

Baekhyun moved slightly, trying to find the comfortable spot on Chanyeol. He stopped when he heard Chanyeol muttered a soft fuck, worried that he might hurt the guy but the younger guy only squeezed his waist as a reassurance telling him he was okay.

 

 

The thing was... Baekhyun felt Chanyeol. 

 

 

And by felt meaning he was sat right on top of Chanyeol's harden dick and Baekhyun slowly cursed to himself, feeling his own hole tingling. He knew Chanyeol must've noticed since the guy chuckled to himself when he saw Baekhyun rising up a bit, trying not to put any weight on him. 

 

 

"Just sit dad. I'm fine. Really," he grabbed Baekhyun waist and both tried hiding their moans at the pressure. 

 

 

Baekhyun stopped breathing when he felt Chanyeol moving him, from the front to the back on top of him.

 

 

"C-chanyeol what are you d-doing?"

 

 

Chanyeol shushed him and moved him a little faster than before, Baekhyun was gripping at the boy's hand on his waist telling him to stop but Chanyeol only dismissed him. 

 

 

"Hey pops, could you turn on the radio louder? I couldn't hear through all these stuff," Kyungsoo obliged to Chanyeol's request and Chanyeol smiled when he heard the loud sound in the car.

 

 

He grinded Baekhyun on him faster, the older man was breathing hard trying to escape his arms. 

 

 

Baekhyun felt the familiar feeling in his stomach, he didn't even noticed he was moving his own hips without Chanyeol's help. He moved his hips a little faster, accidentally pulling Chanyeol's short down and he gasped when he felt the big harden length against his clothed skin.

 

 

Chanyeol stopped his movement and Baekhyun looked back, eyes hazy as he stared at the smirk on his step-son's face. Chanyeol suddenly took his hand and moved it to his length. Baekhyun was internally telling Chanyeol no when the man wrapped Baekhyun's tiny fist around his own dick. 

 

 

He gripped Baekhyun's hand tighter and moved them slowly, cursing when he played with his own slit.

 

 

"I've been dreaming of doing this to you in so long," Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol bit his earlobe.

 

 

"I saw the way you look at me dad. Stop lying to yourself. I know you want me too," 

 

 

Baekhyun was really trying to think straight but the way he got Chanyeol wrapped around his hand was not helping at all.

 

 

He had to admit he did has a wet dream about Chanyeol sometimes but never did he imagine it will all came true.

 

 

"Go on dad. Make your little boy happy," 

 

 

Baekhyun said fuck it before moving his hand himself. He spread the precum on Chanyeol's length and fumbled his balls. Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun squeezed him. 

 

 

"S-shit. I wish this is your mouth," Baekhyun mewled, imagining Chanyeol's hard length in his mouth. He really wanted to have it in his mouth, feeling the stretch from the dick in his mouth and the warm cum filling him.

 

 

He wanted to taste Chanyeol so bad.

 

 

 So he did.

 

 

He slowly fit himself between Chanyeol's legs and the back of Kyungsoo's seat. It was a really tight space but Baekhyun was thankful he had a small figure that helped him a bit.

 

 

Kyungsoo felt his seat being kicked so he turned and face with only Chanyeol.

 

 

No Baekhyun.

 

 

"Where's your dad?"

 

 

"Under this, he dropped something," 

 

 

"Is it okay back there? Want me to ask Jongin to stop so he can search for it properly?" Kyungsoo asked feeling sorry at the state they were in.

 

 

"Just shut up Kyungsoo." Baekhyun grumbled feigning mad when he was actually licking Chanyeol's dick.

 

 

Chanyeol just shrugged at him and told Kyungsoo to sit calmly as they were fine. He suddenly moaned out loud before Kyungsoo fully turnt to the front.

 

 

Baekhyun was deep throating him.

 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

 

"Ye-ea just.. dad-ah stepped on my foot," he had a loop side smile on and Kyungsoo nodded, turning to the front. 

 

 

Jongin watched him through the mirror and smiled sympathetically at him which Chanyeol replied with a nod. Jongin turn the volume of the radio back up and held Kyungsoo's hand in his. 

 

 

Baekhyun on the other hand was gripping Chanyeol's thigh, deep throating the guy. He choked a bit, feeling Chanyeol at the back of his throat, slowly easing him out, a trail of saliva connected between his glistening lips and Chanyeol's dick.

 

 

He licked the length from the bottom to the top, tongue playing with the slit when he came back up. He played with the foreskin on Chanyeol's dick, spitting some of the saliva before engulfing him as whole. His movement was fast and Chanyeol stared at the teary brown eye man that was staring back at him. 

 

 

Baekhyun moaned around Chanyeol, loving the bitter taste of his step-son, his finger carresesed the vline and Chanyeol's abs as he sucked harder. He picked up Chanyeol's hand and put it on top of his head.

 

 

Chanyeol looked down confusely before he understood what Baekhyun wanted. He grabbed the soft brown hair in his hand and pushed Baekhyun down even more than before. 

 

 

He looked down to check on Baekhyun, afraid he might hurt him but got a soft nod as a respond instead. He nodded back at Baekhyun and moved his head up and down his length. Baekhyun choked around his length making Chanyeol smirked at the sight in front of him.

 

 

Baekhyun release Chanyeol from his mouth, licking Chanyeol's length lower, taking one of his balls in his mouth, and Chanyeol moaned, biting his his lips when he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach.

 

 

"D-ad I'm," 

 

 

Baekhyun engulfed Chanyeol's length back in his mouth, smiling as he knew Chanyeol was close. Chanyeol tried to push Baekhyun's head away but the said man kept his position and the vibration against Baekhyun moan and his length sent Chanyeol to an edge as he watched Baekhyun swallowed his hot cum. 

 

 

Some of the cum spilled at the side of Baekhyun's lips and Chanyeol wiped it with his finger, sucking them in his own mouth making Baekhyun moaned at the sight. Baekhyun released Chanyeol's still hard length and carefully make his way back on Chanyeol.

 

 

He replied a weak found it and show his phone to Kyungsoo when the guy looked back to ask him about it. He told Kyungsoo he was fine and not to turn off the heater when he questioned Baekhyun's sweaty face. Kyungsoo obliged and turn back to the front.

 

 

Baekhyun gasped when he felt a wet finger against his hole. Chanyeol had successfully snuck his hand in Baekhyun's short. He grinded against the finger and Chanyeol added more when Baekhyun asked him too. 

 

 

The stretch foreign feeling was making Baekhyun hissed as he hadn't had anyone's finger other than himself and Chanyeol's finger were longer and thicker than his own. 

 

 

Chanyeol kept on scissoring him, moving his hand as much as he can in the tight space and Baekhyun was leaning his forehead agaisnt the back of Kyungsoo's head rest. 

 

 

He mewled when he felt the wet tip protruding his tight hole. He bit his lips harshly, drawing blood from it at the stretch feeling of Chanyeol's thick and long length. Chanyeol tapped his lap asking him to move. 

 

 

Baekhyun was glad to follow the command, gasping when he felt the length dragged against his wall even more as he move. He slowly rose himself before snapping down hard, both moaning a quiet moan at the tight feeling. 

 

 

Baekhyun continued his movement, riding Chanyeol hard and slow, the younger man started playing with his nipples under his tank top. Both moaned in surprise when Jongin accidentally ran over a rock which lead to Chanyeol's length hitting Baekhyun's prostate. 

 

 

Kyungsoo turnt to check on them and Baekhyun had to stopped his movement. 

 

 

But Chanyeol ain't having it.

 

 

He gripped Baekhyun's waist and move the older guy up and down his lap. Baekhyun had to bit his lips whilst answering to Kyungsoo's questions. He snapped at Kyungsoo telling him to shut up and just look in front when he felt the warm feeling in his stomach. 

 

 

Jongin was so close to killing Baekhyun when he saw the dejected look on Kyungsoo's face after the conversation but stay calmed after Kyungsoo squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

 

 

He pulled over to the nearest gas station when he saw he almost ran out of fuel. 

 

 

Baekhyun looked around when he heard the radio was turnt off, tapping Chanyeol's lap asking him to stop for a while.

 

 

"I'm going to the bathroom and Jongin is filling the fuel. Anyone wants anything?" Kyungsoo asked politely and both of them shook their heads. 

 

 

As soon as Chanyeol saw both his pops went away, he grabbed Baekhyun's hips, moving him rapidly on his lap. The sounds of skin slapping echoed in the car and Baekhyun put his hands up the top of the car, trying to balanced himself when he felt Chanyeol thrusting into him harder.

 

 

His mouth was hang opened when Chanyeol started playing with his length. Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun's thick thigh asking him to move together amd Baekhyun was glad to oblige.

 

 

"C-chan ah I'm," 

 

 

"Fuck- me too, shit you feel so good dad, so tight around me," 

 

 

"You love having your beloved step-son fucking you yeah, shit, pops will be here any minute and he might catch you riding me like a beautiful thirsty slut you are," 

 

 

Baekhyun moaned, imagining Kyungsoo caught him and Chanyeol in such state. Chanyeol smirked seeing Baekhyun's flushed face, thrusting up, hitting his prostate again and again. 

 

 

Baekhyun was trying to warn Chanyeol about Jongin coming to their way but the younger guy only kept thrusting faster. Chanyeol jerked Baekhyun's length, thumbing the slit and played with the foreskin as the older man moaned his name out loud as he release his load, shooting his cum at the back of Kyungsoo seat, right before Jongin arrived at the side of the car. 

 

 

Chanyeol continue to jerk Baekhyun off before putting his cum finger into Baekhyun's mouth, telling him to suck them all clean. Baekhyun gladfully followed his order, silently thanking Jongin for making the window tinted.

 

 

He clenched his hole, trying to help Chanyeol with his own orgasm and the said boy cum the moment he heard Baekhyun said "Come for me baby," as soon as he popped off Chanyeol's finger from his mouth.

 

 

Baekhyun mewled at the feeling of being stuff by Chanyeol's cum. He heard the front door opened and closed before Jongin turning the engine and the radio back on. 

 

 

He calmed himself, leaning his back on Chanyeol's chest, the guy wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun winced feeling his sensitive hole still wrapping Chanyeol's length.

 

 

"Chanyeol your ah," 

 

 

"It's okay. Let it be there. You're gonna keep it warm for me till we get there right dad," 

 

 

Baekhyun wanted to protests, his sensitive hole was hurting but he kinda love the feeling of Chanyeol's length and cum in him so he let it go and leaned back, doozing off at the full feeling in his hole, dismissing the feeling ofsome of the cum spilling out of his hole to his thigh.

 

 

Chanyeol hummed looking down at the sight of his flushed step-dad, kissing his forehead and wiping some of the sweat on his face, asking Kyungsoo for some tissue at the front and cleaned the cum stain on the leather seat and some on Baekhyun before following Baekhyun to sleep.

 

 

He was too tired to think of the stain on the leather seat. He let it go, planning on leaving it to Baekhyun to worry about the problem later. 

 

 

Jongin looked at the them from the mirror and breathed out relieved when he saw both of them could at least sleep despite the cramped space. 

 

 

He took Kyungsoo's hand in his, kissing it sweetly earning a beautiful big smile from Kyungsoo. 

 

 

"I hope this Christmas is going to be the best one out of all these past year," Kyungsoo muttered to Jongin. 

 

 

"I really want this to work out," Jongin slowly caressed his free hand on Kyungsoo's cheek, telling him that it will, trying to cheer his beloved boyfriend up. 

 

 

Kyungsoo just smile at the gesture and took Jongin hand in his after kissing it. 

 

 

 _It is the best one for sure._  Baekhyun thought to himself and smiled, snuggling himself closer to Chanyeol's arm. 

 

 

End.

 


End file.
